


Аперцепция

by Meilinn



Category: Marvel Noir, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lovecraft Fusion, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilinn/pseuds/Meilinn
Summary: Вирджиния Поттс устраивается на новую работу и сталкивается со странными персонажами и невероятными проишествиями, или Гидра!Стив в буквальном смысле этого слова. Написано для Stony Bingo 2018
Relationships: Hank Pym/Janet Van Dyne, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 11





	Аперцепция

**Author's Note:**

> Происходящее в фике в равной степени референсит всякий разный мстительский канон и канон Лавкрафта. Мрвл условно соотносится с работами Лавкрафта следующим образом:  
> история Хэнка - The Colour Out of Space,  
> Брюса - The Shadow over Innsmouth,  
> Тони - The Dreams in the Witch House,  
> Стрэнджа - The Case of Charles Dexter Ward,  
> Стив имеет отдаленное отношение к роману At the Mountains of Madness,  
> Пегги Картер - к циклу о Рэндольфе Картере,  
> звезда фигурировала в The Gable Window, машина - в From Beyond (не такая, как здесь, but I do what I want Thor), рассказ о Дагоне так и называется,  
> хоть убей не помню, где упоминалась секретная Организация с большой буквы, но она тоже принадлежит Лавкрафту.  
> Касательно перевода имен: the Old Ones тут называются Древними, а the Elder Ones - Старшими.

Меня зовут Вирджиния Поттс. Всю жизнь я подписывала свои работы псевдонимом «Фрэнк Финлей».

В марте 1938 года агентство мистера Мюнси предоставило мне возможность попробовать себя в качестве персонального хроникера для приключенческого журнала Marvels и присоединиться к экспедиции мистера Энтони Старка, американского миллионера и популярного искателя приключений. Моей задачей было превращать все, что происходит в его путешествиях, в сценарий для художников журнала. Я проработала с ним до августа 1939 — до того самого дня, когда, как неплохо осведомлена вся Северная Америка, и произошло таинственное исчезновение мистера Старка и его коллег. Мне бы очень хотелось сказать, что я могу пролить свет на эту историю, но собственные воспоминания не казались мне достоверными даже тогда, в первые месяцы после исчезновения, и сейчас я читаю собственные строки и не могу поверить, что кто-то может всерьез воспринять мои слова. То, что я помню, не только совершенно невероятно — даже Marvels не опубликовали бы такую историю! — но безумно, извращенно, и заставляет меня прозябать до костей в этот летний день. Такого просто не могло случиться, но факт остается фактом: мистера Старка никто не видел уже сорок лет. Потому я все же попытаюсь поделиться всем, что до сих пор хранит моя память, откровенно и без утайки. Быть может, кто-то сможет отыскать зерно истины в истории, которая, хотелось бы верить, является моим кошмарным сном.

Публичный образ мистера Старка в те годы не требовал художественных преувеличений. Он вел по-настоящему своеобразную жизнь — его экспедиции вживую обыгрывали те же тропы, что прославили Жюля Верна и Эрже, и реальные события ложились под перо естественно и непринужденно. Нью-йоркская публика предпочитала французам нашего соотечественника, да и Европа успела очароваться похождениями вечно ухмыляющегося с обложек миллионера. Мои же записи тех лет отмечают, что за привлекательным фасадом богатства и славы скрывается некая тень. С самых первых минут нашей встречи я чувствовала, что мистер Старк хранит тайны, которыми не стоит делиться с широкой публикой, и очень скоро мои подозрения оправдались. История, описанная на страницах Marvels, является правдивой: Тони — мистер Старк — отчаянно искал орихалк, легендарный металлический сплав, который, по словам Платона, обрабатывали в Атлантиде и который послужил причиной гибели этой страны. Когда писательница всерьез начинает упоминать Атлантиду, самое время усомниться в достоверности ее строк, но Тони действительно нашел орихалк и использовал его, чтобы сделать себе новое сердце взамен больного. Он то ли всерьез, то ли шутя говорил, что сердце, питаемое орихалком, могло биться тысячи лет, но получилось так, что он отвоевал себе всего год.

Во время того приключения мы впервые встретились с организацией, которая именовала себя Гидрой. (Если выражаться точнее, во время того приключения Гидра впервые попыталась убить нас.) Многим она известна как секретное подразделение нацистов, но те, кто встречались с ее членами лично, говорили о ней вполголоса и редко не только поэтому. Ходили слухи, что в ее агентах течет кровь выходцев с островов Фиджи, но мне уже тогда казалось странным, что нацисты, склонные к агрессивным расовым предрассудкам, набирали в организацию высокого профиля сплошь членов какого-то совсем не соответствующего арийским идеалам семейства. У них часто встречались яйцевидные головы и длинные узкие ноздри, а глаза были сильно навыкате — такие, что, казалось, никогда не моргали. Все как на подбор они были с залысинами и удивительно нездоровой кожей, даже молодежь, а агенты средних лет казались мне настолько уродливыми, что хотелось отвести взгляд.

Мне кажется, это генерал Ф., сам того не желая, привлек внимание Тони к Гидре — так старался не разболтать ничего лишнего, что недомолвками образовал белое пятно, а Тони не любил белые пятна. Или все это было проделано специально, чтобы Тони заинтересовался и бросил свою неуемную энергию и ресурсы на сомнительные исследования? С Ф. никогда нельзя было знать наверняка, ему была свойственна манера много говорить и ничего не рассказывать. Мы с Роди и Джарвисом были против игр в шпионаж и расследования, но Тони… было дело, он фыркал и презрительно морщился от желтых слоганов вроде «необъяснимые происшествия» и «ужасные тайны». А потом раскрылось, что Гидра платит по счетам золотыми слитками непонятного происхождения, и как только Тони заполучил такой слиток, то его уже было не остановить. Он говорил, что первый раз в жизни видит такую обработку, такой сплав, что в слитке были примеси того самого орихалка — загадка как раз по его части.

Около года, в перерывах между скромными военными операциями для Ф. с участием Роди и новых моделей доспехов, Тони пытался подобраться к происхождению слитков через научные круги. Он не жалел денег, договаривался о встречах с химиками и физиками, звонил университетским профессорам, писал в журналы и выписывал рекомендованные ему книги, не все из которых оказывались серьезной литературой. Так он стал известен в кругах любителей оккультизма, и мы начали получать сообщения от явных душевнобольных, которые шептали в трубку, едва выдавливали из себя несколько слов и сами же разрывали связь. В одной из этих ненаучных книг (они вызывали у него страшное раздражение) Тони неожиданно наткнулся на какие-то, по его словам, интересные абстрактные формулы. Математика и квантовая физика были для него понятным языком, в отличие от сказок, легенд и якобы магических таинств, которые неизменно всплывали при поисках упоминаний об уникальном золоте. Но его рациональные поиски в этом направлении ни к чему не привели: да, сплав существовал, и все же никто не располагал о нем какой бы то ни было информацией.

А потом позвонил доктор Генри Пим.

Не знаю точно, о чем они говорили, но это заняло всего несколько минут и привело Тони в состояние сильнейшего эмоционального возбуждения. Прямо во время разговора он пригласил доктора Пима к нам; в то время это было офисное здание на Манхэттене.

Доктор Пим прибыл с молодой женой. Дженет ван Дайн я знала понаслышке — светская красавица, известный модельер и причина многих сплетен тех лет. Дженет оказалась удивительным человеком и поначалу вводила меня, да и остальных окружающих, в замешательство своей прямотой. Буквально с порога она, сияя, заявила о важности открытий, которые нам всем предстояло сделать, и, когда Тони кокетливо поцеловал ей руку и переспросил, о каких открытиях идет речь, она восторженно ответила: «Запредельные миры». Что я должна была подумать тогда? Это прозвучало как шутка.

Ее муж не разделял подобного энтузиазма. Он открыто сомневался в целесообразности своего прибытия, но не мог удержаться от желания проанализировать слиток самостоятельно. Они с Тони надолго застряли в лаборатории, а Дженет в это время рассказала мне, что Хэнка привело к нам странное открытие. Ему довелось побывать в регионе под названием Испепеленная пустошь, что рядом с городком Аркхэмом, штат Массачусетс, где после падения метеорита целая ферма и прилегающие к ней территории превратились в жуткую серую пустыню, по краям которой до сих пор гибнут от неизвестной болезни растения и животные. Хэнк приехал туда, чтобы изучить популяцию пчел, и обнаружил остатки метеорита, которые ввели его в сильное замешательство. Материал, из которого состоял метеорит, не вступал в реакции с известными ему реагентами, светился в темноте, проявлял магнетические свойства и показывал на спектральном анализе неизвестные Хэнку полосы, которые, впрочем, совпадали с результатами, которые показывал серый пепел, в который превращались зараженные на Пустоши организмы.

Когда Тони и Хэнк вышли из лаборатории, их энтузиазм был уже на одном уровне. Примеси в слитке походили на те, что мы обнаружили в метеорите и сером пепле, но чтобы узнать больше, требовалась лаборатория получше, потому мы вчетвером — Тони, я, Хэнк и Дженет — переехали за город, в полупустой особняк, который раньше принадлежал Марии Старк. Там Тони развернул бурную деятельность, обустроив нижний этаж всем необходимым оборудованием при помощи Хэнка. Я не знала, чего именно они собирались добиться, и теперь, оглядываясь назад, я понимаю, что они и сами не знали. Дженет же была твердо настроена на приключения.

Со временем телефонных звонков стало гораздо меньше. Они поступали в манхэттенский офис, и Джарвис обычно перенаправлял к нам только те, которые отвечали его собственным минимальным критериям адекватности, за что мы были ему безумно благодарны. Впрочем, все они оставались для нас бесполезными аж до тех пор, пока на другом конце провода не оказался доктор Бэннер.

Если до этого момента можно было предполагать, что генерал Ф. позабыл о нас, то с появлением Брюса Бэннера с подобными иллюзиями пришлось расстаться. Это Ф. порекомендовал ему обратиться к нам, и по веской причине: Брюс был Гидрой. Точнее, он был тем, чем была Гидра, и объяснение такому феномену существовало, но было слишком уж изощренным.

До произошедших с ним перемен Брюс работал в лаборатории и читал студентам лекции о радиационной терапии. Когда ему исполнилось тридцать шесть, он получил в наследство маленький домик, в котором нашлись документы, связывающие его семью с Иннсмутом — маленьким приморским городком в Новой Англии. Брюс решил наведаться туда, посмотреть на настоящую глушь и прислушаться к своим чувствам: вдруг захочется променять цивилизацию на историческую родину? Он был доброжелательным, скромным, и в то же время очень любопытным человеком, так что внешнее уродство, которое только усугубилось за время нашего с ним знакомства, не мешало мне чувствовать к нему искреннюю симпатию.

В Иннсмуте же к нему отнеслись с подозрением и даже откровенной агрессией. Он пробыл там совсем недолго — помню, как сосредоточенно он рассказывал о людях с приплюснутыми носами и выпученными глазами, о большом грязном порту, в котором стояла ужасающая, ни на что не похожая вонь, о чешуйчатых существах с белыми животами и склизкими человекоподобными фигурами, которые мерещились ему на мрачных улицах, и о нарастающем понимании, что они ему чем-то знакомы. Он бежал в панике и, вернувшись домой, попытался обратиться в полицию, когда обнаружил, что перестал походить на фотографии в собственных документах. Залысины его углубились, глаза расширились, а кожа на шее принялась зверски чесаться и отваливаться струпьями. Ему начали сниться бескрайние подводные просторы и он сам, бредущий по лабиринтам из фосфоресцирующих водорослей, одетый в причудливые украшения из золота и необычных металлов. Окружали его все те же существа, что якобы являлись на улицах Иннсмута, и во сне все это вызывало в нем гордость и духовный подъем. Бессильный перед кошмарами, он боялся спать, боялся выходить из своей квартиры и даже купил револьвер, чтобы окончить свои страдания, когда они окажутся совсем невыносимыми. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока в его дверь не постучалась рыжеволосая женщина, которая протянула ему его же заявление в полицию, назвала по имени и сказала, что ему стоит позвонить по определенному номеру.

Конечно, Тони и Дженет пожелали немедленно отправиться в Иннсмут, Хэнк и Брюс оба возражали, что этого не стоит делать по прихоти, ну, а я была просто-напросто взбешена тем, что Ф. пытался ворошить осиное гнездо нашими руками. Наши споры затянулись на несколько месяцев и успели даже ожесточиться, потому что Брюс вспомнил о существовании в Иннсмуте заброшенной фабрики по очистке золота. Тони тут же пожелал отправиться туда сию секунду, а я воспротивилась еще яростнее, но Брюс же и качнул чашу весов в пользу поездки, когда однажды посреди ночи нас разбудил его крик. Успокоительные средства с морфием, которые Хэнк осторожно дозировал для него, переставали действовать, и Брюс в бреду метался по простыням, выкрикивая бессмысленные фразы, среди которых одно слово повторялось постоянно: «Шоггот!» Тони тогда окатил его водой из чайника, и Брюс проснулся, хватая ртом воздух, а на его шее прорезались и тут же закрылись обратно длинные глубокие щели. Позже мы собрались в гостиной на втором этаже, растрепанные и настороженные, а Брюс при свете огня в камине рассказывал о кошмарных тварях, которые двигались, изгибаясь как змеи, но состояли из бесформенных сплетений мягких черных щупалец и бледно светились в толщах вод, а на их коже появлялись и исчезали, как пузыри на поверхности кипятка, бесчисленные зеленоватые глаза. Верила ли я, что эти сны могут быть как-то связаны с реальностью? Нет. Нормально, когда мужчина с возрастом становится похожим на родственников, пусть и странных, а вот глазастые щупальца — это что-то из рассказов мореходов в Тысяче и одной ночи. Так я думала тогда.

Наутро все же было решено готовиться к отправке в Иннсмут, но Тони посовещался по телефону с Роди, а потом предложил не тратить время на обитателей городка. «Это Ф. нужны жители Иннсмута,» сказал тогда он. «Меня больше интересует, откуда их корабли привозят золото. Возьмем Титана и отправимся на разведку.» К тому моменту у Тони было уже несколько батискафов для разных целей, и он постоянно порывался строить еще, потому что техникой в приключениях приходилось часто жертвовать. Так как желающих остаться дома не нашлось, для экспедиции был выбран Титан, как самый вместительный. Мы без проблем добрались до Глочестера. Брюсу даже не пришлось маскироваться — за деньги можно позволить себе уединение в дороге, и Тони позаботился, чтобы нашу маленькую экспедицию никто не тревожил, — а в Глочестере сели на принадлежащий Старк Индастриз корабль с Титаном на борту. Погружаться пришлось на значительном расстоянии от города, чтобы остаться незамеченными для инсмутцев.

Океанское дно у побережья Новой Англии, хоть и отличалась от того, что я видела во время своего самого первого погружения над Атлантидой, поначалу выглядело обыденно. Батискаф шел на автопилоте, а мы обменивались предположениями о том, что может ждать нас под Инсмутом. Дженет неплохо разбиралась в сплавах золота, и они с Тони продолжали типичный для них разговор. Даже в Брюсе ничто не выдавало его ночные кошмары, и он обсуждал с Хэнком методики исследования образцов, которые Титан собирался поднять со дна специальным щупом.

Стоило приблизиться к пункту назначения, как пейзаж вокруг нас изменился. Инсмут окружали темные, илистые воды, и стало как будто холоднее. Разговоры стихли, плеск за бортом начал казаться мне зловещим, а Тони теперь держал штурвал обеими руками. Я понимала, что это специфика ландшафта, что Иннсмут окружен болотами, но атмосфера пугала. Через некоторое время Брюс начал нервно оглядываться и всматриваться в прозрачные бока батискафа, что-то бормоча себе под нос. Иногда вокруг нас проносились темные тени, и я говорила себе, что это просто рыбы.

На радаре Тони начали появляться корабли. Мы выбрали тот, что направлялся из иннсмутского порта, и поднялись выше, следуя за ним и продолжая держаться на небольшом расстоянии на тот случай, если на его борту тоже была какая-никакая радиолокационная станция. Ожидание могло продлиться долго, но нам повезло… если это вообще можно назвать везением. Корабль замер и, как и полагалось рыболовному траулеру, выбросил сеть. Тони недовольно вздохнул, однако сеть оказалась маленькой и застыла в воде импровизированным гамаком. Мы оживились, ожидая увидеть водолазов и как минимум изобретательную контрабанду, когда Брюс охнул и схватился за голову. На наших глазах из глубины вынырнуло четверо существ с белыми животами и человекоподобными фигурами. Между пальцами у них были перепонки, а лицами они напоминали всех агентов Гидры, которых мне доводилось встречать — семейное сходство Брюса тоже оказалось до боли очевидным. Существа тащили оплетенную водорослями глыбу неясного происхождения и не замечали нас.

Тони заверил нас, что эта глыба, чем бы она ни являлась, обязательно будет его, и попросил всех пристегнуться и держаться крепко. Как только глыба заняла свое место в сети, батискаф рванул в ее сторону, на ходу выпуская щуп-лезвие, и перерубил сбившиеся вместе от веса ноши канаты; существа что-то закричали жуткими голосами и начали биться в бока батискафа, и мы тоже не хранили молчание. Лезвие трансформировалось в некое подобие человеческой руки, подхватило опутанную сетью глыбу и затянуло в отсек для образцов. Репульсорные двигатели взревели под увеличившимся весом, и мы устремились вниз, наискосок, собираясь оторваться и скрыться в мутной воде, чтобы позже резко сменить направление и запутать преследователей. Так впоследствии говорил Тони. Но далеко мы опуститься не смогли. Не успел отсек за нашей находкой закрыться, как вода за бортом начала вести себя неестественно, и сильнейшее течение увлекло нас в противоположном направлении. Перед батискафом из глубины поднималось нечто, громадное как скала; мелькнуло предплечье, похожее на человеческое, только непостижимого размера, покрытое чешуей и извивающимися наростами щупалец. Брюс ревел как дикое животное, перекрывая остальные крики, у меня жутко раскалывалась голова, а к горлу подступала тошнота. Батискаф швыряло течениями как детскую игрушку: исполин двигался. На очередном кидке Тони рванул штурвал, возвращая себе подобие управления, и снова направил свою машину вперед, просто вперед, подальше от исполина. Мы не останавливались несколько часов, а за нами где-то вдали бушевало и выло яростное неистовство. Когда батискаф вернулся на корабль, то мы, пошатываясь на нетвердых ногах, тут же устремились к отсеку с глыбой. Тони нажал на какой-то рычаг, заслон опустился, и я расслышала голос Дженет поверх шума двигателей: «Там… человек?»

Меня вырвало.

Мы привезли глыбу в особняк Старков в холодильной камере для хранения морского окуня. Я плохо помню этот путь — все мы походили на жертв жесточайшего похмелья и разговаривали мало. Доктор Бэннер молчал, только черты его лица искажались все сильнее. Тони был ошеломлен и напуган, но взгляд его походил на взгляд мечтателя. Доктор Пим в кои-то веки вел себя как любящий муж и обнимал Дженет всю дорогу, изредка тревожно перешептываясь с ней. Из холодильной камеры раздавался треск.

Не посвященные в наши приключения рабочие втащили камеру в особняк без должного опасения и оставили ее в подвальном этаже по указанию Тони. Выложенные камнем комнаты подвала пережили множество перестроек с начала восемнадцатого века, и на сегодняшний день они — единственное, что осталось от дома. Как только рабочие ушли, мы вооружились, включили все электрические лампы и, ободренные ярким светом, открыли камеру.

Сложно сказать, как мы решились на такие опрометчивые действия. Скорее всего, сказалась усталость и нервное напряжение, так как я точно знала, что не смогу спать под одной крышей с заточенным ужасом, и хоть это сам Сатана пришел терзать нас — пускай, лишь бы все закончилось поскорей.

Пол камеры был усеян осколками камня, а посреди полулежал мужчина. Часть его тела все еще была единым целым с глыбой, но порода крошилась и осыпалась, так что до полного освобождения оставалось недолго. При виде нас он приподнялся как мог; стены камеры пытались скрыть его формы от безжалостных ламп лоскутными обрывками глубоких теней, но было сразу ясно: он изувечен как раковина, на которой десятилетиями росли, умирали и оставляли после себя пустые оболочки анемоны. Его тело хаотично покрывали щупальца, большие и маленькие, короткие и подлиннее, и те, что уже освободились от камня, подергивались, словно нервничали, стряхивая с себя каменную пыль. Они были черными и блестящими, их покрывали присоски, и и я знала, что они вгрызаются в глыбу как дождевые черви в рыхлую землю, а мы ничего не можем сделать, чтобы помешать им. Лицо мужчины было молодым и могло бы считаться красивым, если бы не было искажено ненавистью настолько сильной, что его высокомерный взгляд пронзал как холодный душ. Я крепче сжала револьвер.

Наше присутствие словно оживило его, и он начал издавать какие-то звуки — шипящие, булькающие, совсем не похожие на человеческую речь, — но стоило Хэнку заговорить с ним, как мужчина замолчал, склонил голову набок и попытался еще раз. Он словно не пользовался речевым аппаратом очень долго, и английские слова получались растянутыми, неправильными. Как только он уловил, что мы понимаем его, то принялся выкрикивать страшные угрозы именем матери Гидры. Он не отвечал на наши вопросы, и скоро его крики стали совершенно нечленораздельными. Пришлось пока оставить его. Мы отрезали одно из щупалец для исследования и заперли подвал. Щупальце, не удивив никого, показало те же результаты спектрального анализа, что мы получали ранее. Никто не знал, что делать; Брюс предлагал обратиться к организации Ф., но Хэнк настаивал, что с пришельцем лучше попытаться поговорить, а не надеяться на то, что военные смогут проявить достаточно компетентности, Дженет поддерживала его. Тони категорически не хотел делиться своей находкой, и именно он начал проводить в подвале больше всего времени. Он соорудил вокруг бывшей холодильной камеры железную клетку с внушительным замком, глыба продолжала осыпаться, а наш гость по-прежнему вел себя пугающе и отказывался от пищи, хотя кричал все меньше. Тем временем наступила зима, и как-то само собой получилось, что Хэнк, Дженет и Брюс решили остаться жить у Тони. Я уже не представляла этот дом без увлеченных обсуждений древних рукописей за обеденным столом. Дженет продолжала настаивать, что мы имеем дело с пришельцами из других миров, Хэнк стал рьяным приверженцем теории о том, что человечество — не единственная разумная раса и что подводные существа являются нашими братьями, а Брюс и ему подобные — результат скрещивания между нашими ветвями эволюции, так что ничего страшного или неестественного в Гидре нет, ну а Брюс не спешил соглашаться ни с кем, но был благодарен за морфий и прочие средства от кошмаров, которые продолжал для него разрабатывать Хэнк. Меня тоже мучили беспокойные сны, что неудивительно с таким соседством. Иногда я просыпалась по ночам и, маясь от бессонницы, прислушивалась к поскрипыванию дома и завыванию ветра. Криков с нижнего этажа слышно не было, но иногда мое сознание улавливало гудение, похожее на то, что исходит от сильных источников электричества, но колеблющееся как полет шмеля, и тут же меня одолевало чувство, что за мной кто-то наблюдает, но стоило моргнуть, и наваждение проходило.

Все мы ждали, когда наш гость сможет подтвердить или опровергнуть наши догадки, и после Рождества, когда Тони в очередной раз спустился проведать его, тот больше не кричал и смог наконец прямо стоять на ногах. Взгляд его изменился настолько, что он казался совсем другим человеком. Он попросил воды на нормальном английском и вообще производил бы впечатление обычного человека, если бы не щупальца, которые, как и он, выглядели гораздо здоровее и теперь пугали меня сильнее. Тони же, казалось, ждал этого момента и отпер клетку как только гость об этом попросил.

Его звали Стив Роджерс. Он был высоким, статным, светловолосым и голубоглазым, и имел удивительное свойство нравится окружающим — Брюс, Дженет, Хэнк, да и я тоже быстро прониклись к нему доверием, а Тони так и вовсе был полностью очарован. Слова Стива казались более весомыми, чем рассуждения других. Уже тогда было ясно, что, не будь щупалец, он был бы ценным призом для любой политической партии — в частности, на ум приходила национал-социалистическая немецкая рабочая партия. Впрочем, я быстро пожалела, что подозревала его в нацизме, так как правда — или то, что в тот момент казалось мне правдой, так как моя оценка собственной объективности невысока, когда дело касается этой запутанной истории, — оказалась одновременно близкой к моим предположениям и настолько от них далекой, что поверить в нее было сложно даже глядя на то, как особенно длинный щупалец, выходивший из его бока, рассеянно теребил кисточку на диванной подушке в гостиной.

Наконец, Стив поведал нам свою историю. Когда ему исполнилось восемнадцать, он был болезненно худ и невысок ростом. Восемнадцать ему исполнилось в тысяча девятьсот четырнадцатом, и впоследствии мы даже подтвердили это документально, но он не выглядел на сорок три, потому как последние два десятка лет провел в том виде, в котором мы его обнаружили. Он рассказал нам все, что помнил, утверждая, что не исказил и не сокрыл ни единого факта, а то, что осталось неясным, было скрыто и от него самого непостижимой природой ужасов, что ему довелось пережить. Привело же его к этим ужасам знакомство с некой особой по фамилии Картер, и он не жалел ни о единой минуте, проведенной с ней рядом. Они были друзьями, впоследствии коллегами, и могли бы стать чем-то большим, если бы не ряд трагических обстоятельств. В своих снах мисс Картер путешествовала в частях мироздания, куда до нее не ступала нога смертного. Она рассказывала о Древних богах — абсолютных, безумных, царящих на далеких планетах и за пределами стройного космоса существах, скрывающихся рядом с нами; богах, сила которых настолько непостижима, что мы зовем ее исключительно магией. Это мисс Картер замолвила за Стива слово перед молодым Ф., который еще тогда, двадцать лет назад, подобно нашей с Тони группе, встретился с силами выше обыденного разума и хотел собрать команду, чтобы попытаться отыскать для человечества надежду в безжалостной вселенной, для которой вся жизнь на Земле значила меньше пылинки. Древние, говорила мисс Картер, непостижимы, но сила их не безгранична, и они могут влиять на земные дела лишь при определенных условиях — через сны, кошмары, искушение малодушных и трусливых. Она верила, что не Древние стоят на вершине вселенской пирамиды, а существующие над ними Старшие, и Вселенная вращается в противостоянии между ними. Стив видел немало свидетельств существования и тех, и иных, и верил ей, ведь начерченные Картер знаки Старших приводили созданий Дагона и Гидры в невыразимый ужас. Но их стремлению найти надежду не суждено было сбыться. Мисс Картер пропала, и ее больше не видел никто из живых, а предпоследним воспоминанием Стива Роджерса был гниющий и рушащийся портовый город, где из церкви культа Дагона доносятся склизкие копошения и душераздирающие завывания. Последним же воспоминанием были неудержимо движущиеся массы Гидры, служить которой было высшим призванием, и мутные зеленые воды, и Мать Гидра собственной титанической персоной, оплетающая своими щупальцами супруга Дагона, и предвкушение неслыханного, великолепного экстаза, когда по Земле прокатится вторая великая война, куда разрушительней предыдущей, в которой Стив, идеал и икона миллионов, поведет войска против врага, а после оплетет своими словами величайшие умы планеты, и они сами поприветствуют своих Древних властителей.

Рассказ Стива был сбивчив, и когда он закончил, повисла тишина. В моем сознании стучал пульс и что-то нашептывало уродливые, шипящие слова. Дженет плакала, прикрыв рот ухоженной рукой; синие глаза Тони моргали слишком часто. Хэнк отвернулся. Брюс выглядел так, словно, будь у него при себе револьвер, он в ту же секунду покончил бы с жизнью.

Следующие события произошли стремительно.

«Разумно,» заговорил бестелесный голос слева от меня. «Они находят светловолосого, голубоглазого и от всей души искреннего патриота, делают его тело совершенным и неуязвимым, составляют легенду, помещают в нужное место и время и направляют его руку…»

Я охнула, Тони и Стив вскочили на ноги, Хэнк обернулся. Между мной и Дженет словно колыхнулась невидимая штора, и из ниоткуда появился высокий темноволосый мужчина с седеющими висками и эксцентричной бородкой. Он стоял, удобно прислонившись к стене, и, похоже, уже давно наблюдал за нами.

Так же внезапно двери, ведущие в гостинную, распахнулись. Ворвавшиеся в комнату светловолосый мужчина и женщина с роскошными медно-рыжими волосами, завязанными в тугой узел на затылке, наставили на нового гостя пистолеты. Тот поднял руки, улыбнулся и исчез на мгновение, чтобы появиться снова за спиной рыжеволосой женщины. Брюс обратился к ней как к старой знакомой: «Здравствуй, Наташа». Тони пробурчал что-то о незваных гостях в его доме и проходном дворе. Первый же гость заговорил вежливо и мирно, хотя голос у него был надменный.

Он обладал самым шарлатанским именем, которое я когда-либо слышала, но Наташа и Клинт опустили оружие и подтвердили, что оно настоящее. Его звали Стивен Стрэндж и он был мастером оккультизма, что бы это ни означало. Когда-то он числился на факультете медицины в Мискатонском университете в городе Аркхэм, но потом прекратил свои изыскания и со всей страстью погрузился в тайны мистических наук. По его собственным словам, он бросил учебу и отправился в далекие, таинственные уголки света, где во время совершения тайных обрядов им были произнесены ужасные заклинания, на которые откликнулись страшные силы. В его поведении сквозило презрительное высокомерие, словно после общения с некими неведомыми и могучими существами он стал считать людей скучными и ничтожными, но делал над собой усилие и пытался быть вежлив. Серьезная, сдержанная Наташа Романова и державшийся непринужденно Клинт Бартон работали на генерала Ф. Они были полными противоположностями, понимали друг друга с полуслова и отказывались говорить о себе. Как и Стрэндж, они хотели удостовериться, что нам можно доверять.

Впоследствии мы провели несколько консультаций с Ф. и всерьез обсудили казалось бы абсурдные вещи. Деятельность Ф. была направлена на борьбу с Гидрой. Стрэнджа не заботила Гидра, он называл ее симптомом деятельности меньшего божества — Дагона, которого мы видели во время путешествия в батискафе, — и яростно отстаивал необходимость найти управу на Древних. Высшие боги, по его словам, находили планеты случайно и не уделяли им и толики своего внимания. Одно только счастливое стечение обстоятельств было причиной тому, что Земля до сих пор существовала. Стрэндж хотел отправиться в иные пространства, как и мисс Картер (о которой он был наслышан и говорил с большим уважением), чтобы найти путь к Старшим и попросить их о помощи. Он мог, по его словам, открыть проход туда самостоятельно, но это могло навлечь на человечество страшные беды, так как боги тоже увидят его и сиюминутно воспользуются проходом с другой стороны.

Тони, Хэнк и Брюс были полны решимости помочь ему и принять участие в спасении Земли. Чего уж говорить о Стиве, который еще до встречи с нами был всерьез настроен на подобный план, и Дженет, которая наконец-то смогла сказать, что была права с самого начала. Формулы и цифры в разговорах переплетались с цитатами из дошедших до наших времен отрывков «Некрономикона» Абдула Аль-Хазреда и запрещенного исследования фон-Юнцта «Сокровенные культы». Не могу утверждать, что в словах моих друзей было зерно истины, однако не сомневаюсь, что они всецело верили в то, о чем говорили. Было решено совместить возможности Стрэнджа с теми, что может предоставить современная наука: на каменном полу особняка Старков, в том самом подвале, где раньше держали Стива, была начертана белой краской пятиконечная звезда, украшенная сложными орнаментами и каббалистическими знаками, а вокруг нее начала строиться какая-то невероятная машина. Всю мебель из подвала убрали, вместо нее в помещение переместили мастерскую Тони и часть успевшей накопиться у нас оккультной библиотеки. Дом практически опустел: его обитатели проводили в подвале круглые сутки.

Очень скоро начались осложнения. Тревожные сны, о которых я уже упоминала, усиливались, и оказалось, что они мучили не только меня. За ними пришли слуховые галлюцинации: все мы слышали странные шаги и отрывки голосов, которые доносились из ниоткуда и казались ужасающе реальными. Когда за завтраком я с криком уронила свежесваренный кофе, потому что увидела, как из кружки выползло тонкое, горячее, покрытое присосками щупальце и оплело мою руку, а через секунду не обнаружила на запястье ни следа ожога, то не выдержала и позвонила по номеру генерала Ф. Прибывшие Клинт и Наташа решили остаться с нами и мягко, но настойчиво предложили установить некоторые правила: никто, кроме Хэнка, Тони, Стрэнджа и Брюса не должен был входить в подвальную мастерскую, спать мы должны были в наибольшем отдалении от нее, а за Брюсом следовало установить круглосуточное наблюдение: он страдал больше всех, начал сильно сутулиться, а его кожа приобретала зеленоватый оттенок. Дженет отказалась оставлять мужа, и, к моему некоторому удивлению, похожие сантименты проявил и Стив.

Я тогда никоим образом не хотела делать поспешные выводы, но с самого начала пребывания у нас Стива мне казалось странным, что его щупальца ни в коей мере не ужасают Тони. Они со Стивом, хотя и постоянно находили причины не соглашаться друг с другом в мелочах, стали удивительно дружны; неоднократно я замечала, как ненароком они оказываются близко друг к другу в ситуациях, когда без этого можно было легко обойтись — они предпочитали садиться рядом в гостиной, завтракать на одном углу длинного стола и оставаться наедине при первой удобной возможности. Стив без обиняков говорил, что ему нравится смотреть, как Тони работает, а Тони, вне всякого сомнения, нравилось, что его речи нашли внимательного слушателя, склонного к ироничной критике. Когда поступило предложение перенести наши спальни в другие комнаты, подальше от оккультной машины, то они проявили плохо скрываемый энтузиазм и поставили всех в известность, что им будет вполне достаточно одной комнаты на двоих. Хотелось бы сказать, что все было и так предельно ясно, однако первая ночь в новой кровати, когда я в очередной раз проснулась от утомительных снов о пирамидах и небесах несуществующего на Земле цвета, произвела на меня неизгладимое впечатление. Одно дело — знать, или говорить себе, что знаешь, но совсем другое — расслышать в звуках, к которым привыкаешь через время сотрудничества с Тони Старком в стесненных условиях экспедиций, чавканье и чмоканье, которые никак не может издавать обычное человеческое тело. Завидев поутру округлые следы присосок, которые начинались у Тони за ухом и спускались ниже, пока не пропадали под воротником рубашки, я не смогла найти в себе силы смотреть за завтраком куда-либо, кроме собственной тарелки.

Симптомы нервной болезни тем временем усиливались у всех. Наташа, Клинт и я страдали меньше, но к июлю 1939 года и мы тоже превратились в жалкие подобия самих себя: похудевшие, уставшие, измученные кошмарами. Остальные выглядели еще хуже. Неприятно видеть некогда цветущих друзей неожиданно и сильно исхудавшими, а еще неприятнее замечать, как сереет их кожа, а глаза жутко поблескивают фиолетовым. Лоб Хэнка покрылся сетью морщин, и он теперь постоянно говорил сам с собой, глядя обычно куда-то вниз. Руки Тони дрожали, а речь заплеталась, и Стив, который держался, пожалуй, лучше всех, только отрастил бороду, почти скрывающую некогда гладко выбритое лицо, теперь редко отходил от него, опасаясь, что наш друг потеряет связь с этой реальностью и заблудится в собственном сознании. Дженет перестала тщательно следить за своей одеждой, не могла больше смотреть на яркий свет без солнцезащитных очков и начала жаловаться на боли в спине. Брюс почти не выходил из своей комнаты. Когда-то щегольская шевелюра Стрэнджа поредела, а щеки ввалились, и он ежедневно проводил долгие часы в медитации, готовясь произнести заклинание, которое должно было открыть проход в другие миры.

Туда собирались отправиться все, кроме меня и Тони, которому генерал Ф. почти отеческим тоном заявил о запрете путешествия, обосновав это тем, что его таланты больше пригодятся здесь, когда начнется война и стране придется мобилизовать все силы на нужды оборонного комплекса. Тони пытался спорить, но в в конечном итоге подавленно согласился, и в тот вечер они со Стивом ушли спать очень рано. Когда я возвращалась в свою комнату около часа ночи, то услышала их спор, проводившийся на повышенных тонах. Я сделала над собой усилие, чтобы не вслушиваться.

День отправления ничем не отличался от других. Не могу сказать, что у меня были какие-то предчувствия, потому что я была полностью измождена. Мне предлагали покинуть дом сразу, не дожидаясь запуска машины, но не увидеть конец этой мучительной истории я не могла — если не ради Marvels, то из желания поддержать Тони. Это было двадцать второго августа.

Прибыл генерал Ф. в сопровождении нескольких агентов. Он оставил их дежурить возле дома и спустился с нами в подвал, почти не изменившийся за время моего отсутствия: теперь помимо груды железок, присущих мастерской Тони, там стояла загадочная машина. Она представляла собой невысокий темный шкаф, как будто сложенный из железных блоков разных форм и размеров, из которого в источник электроэнергии тянулся длинный провод. Фиолетовый свет, который она излучала, по словам Тони не являлся электрическим.

Генерал Ф., я и Тони расположились возле дальней стены, а остальные один за другим встали на нарисованную белой краской пятиконечную звезду. На Брюса, теперь почти полностью зеленого и склизкого, с прорезями жабр на шее, было больно смотреть, и Клинт с Наташей поддерживали его с обеих сторон. Стив и Тони смотрели куда угодно, только не друг на друга, и щупальца на голове Стива почти не двигались, делая его похожим на извращенную скульптуру. Хэнк встал рядом с машиной и положил на нее одну руку — судя по всему, ему досталась роль запустить ее. Дженет прислонилась к нему, и другой рукой он обнял ее за талию.

Никто не брал с собой вещей и провизии — Стрэндж утверждал, что запредельные миры работают по иным законам, и этот аспект не будет волновать путешественников. Я угрюмо подумала, что такое состояние вряд ли отличается от смерти, но держала свои мысли при себе.

Стрэндж встал в звезду последним. Одетый в длинную темную мантию, театральный как никогда, он развел руки и быстро заговорил непонятные, шипящие слова. Полы его мантии приподнялись, словно от порыва ветра, хотя, конечно же, воздух в подвале остался неподвижен. Машина пуще прежнего разгорелась фиолетовым светом, ядовитым и пронзительным. Неясные голоса и звуки, сопровождавшие мое сознание так долго, становились все громче, и Стрэндж повысил голос, чтобы перекричать их. Откуда-то потянуло вонью. Белая звезда на полу горела так ярко, что на нее было больно смотреть. Комнату заполнил бледный, противный туман, и каменные стены и пол начали теряться в нем, то ли становясь прозрачными, то ли пропадая вовсе. Я, к своему изумлению, увидела залитый солнцем пейзаж — безводную землю, песчаные скалы, пустынную растительность. Мимо моей ноги пробежала ящерица. По пейзажу пробежала рябь, и его сменил космос — черное, непроницаемое, с бесконечной россыпью звезд небо. Раздалась глухая, сводящая с ума дробь барабанов и тихие монотонные всхлипы флейт. Едва слышным был в этой какофонии крик Стрэнджа: «Не выдерживает! Не хватает!», а на звезде начало происходить нечто невообразимое. Фигуры стоявших на ней задрожали, словно не имели физической формы, а были тенями на стене. Брюс и Хэнк оба стали гигантскими, такими высокими, что проломили бы потолок, будь тот до сих пор на месте. Плечи Дженет расправились, и за ними зазвенели крылья, как у насекомого, которые ей были удивительно к лицу. Щупальца Стива пропали. Стрэндж больше не стоял на земле, а парил над ней и выглядел величественно. Наташа и Клинт стали моложе и будто счастливее.

Я почувствовала, как стоявший рядом со мной Тони сорвался с места.

Машина мигала. Тони подбежал и попытался выдернуть провод; сил у него не хватило, и Стив, все еще нечеткий, вибрирующий, пришел на помощь. Вместе они рванули там, где один провод входил в другой, и в подвале вдруг стало совершенно темно, не считая одного-единственного пятна фиолетового света. Я не понимала, что именно светилось. Все что-то кричали, барабаны били, одновременно со всех сторон нарастал громогласный рык, отвратительный, неописуемо мерзкий, а в темноте что-то происходило. Неожиданно фиолетовый свет вернулся, но во сто крат ярче, чем был, и ударил в глаза так больно, что брызнули слезы. Моргая и размазывая их по щекам, я постаралась рассмотреть, что происходит, и с ужасом обнаружила, что Стив вновь стоит на пылающей звезде и держит Тони на руках. Рубашка Тони была разорвана, демонстрируя провод машины, воткнутый туда, где, я помнила, билось орихалковое сердце — и действительно могло, выходит, биться тысячи лет.

Последним, что я слышала, был раскат грома и истошный вопль Стрэнджа: «Не двигайтесь!». Золотая вспышка осветила каменные стены пустого подвала, и все поглотил мрак.

Проснулась я двадцать четвертого августа, в Массачусетской больнице общего профиля, что в Бостоне. Один из агентов генерала Ф., мистер Хоган, который вместе с ним приезжал в особняк Старков, дежурил у моей постели.

Первого сентября разразилась ужасная гроза. Небо над Бостоном рвалось на части, гром был такой ужасающий, что, казалось, Древние боги наконец-то обнаружили муравейник под своими ногами и с завыванием и свистом втаптывают его в бездонный хаос. Но на следующее утро небо было ясным.

Я больше никогда не слышала о Гидре. Иннсмут, говорят, ушел под воду во время грозы, и болота поглотили его без следа. Не было и войны, о которой так много говорили Стив и генерал Ф. Мне часто кажется, что все это я придумала, напуганная громом, но Хэппи говорит, что тоже видел описанных мной людей во время посещения особняка вместе с генералом. Но подвал, как мне рассказали, оказался пуст: пропали и книги, и мастерская.

Дом Старков обветшал очень быстро. Сейчас от него остался лишь фундамент.

Marvels не попросили меня сделать сценарий из этой истории. Журнала давно нет, но художник, который работал над другими приключениями Тони Старка, нарисовал по моей просьбе обложку. Она висит в рамке над моим столом, и я часто смотрю на своих друзей — таких, какими я запомнила их в момент, когда били барабаны, неземных и жутких, но по-своему прекрасных. Надеюсь, они познакомились со Старшими богами и вступились за людей, а если Древние все же сотрут Землю-пылинку с небосвода, то они за нас и отомстят. 

_Написано Вирджинией Поттс, Бостон, 1979 год._


End file.
